O coveiro
by Saint Nemui
Summary: Hyoga acaba ajudando uma mãe e um filho a enterrar o pai, e começa a refletir sobre as mortes que marcaram sua vida.


**O coveiro**

* * *

Velas, óleo de parafina, madeira, uma pá nova. Hyoga contou as notas de dinheiro e pagou pelas compras da pequena venda da vila. Eram coisas do dia-a-dia, para a cabana na aldeia rústica, sem eletricidade. Havia certamente a possibilidade de ir morar numa casa confortável da cidade, com aparelhos domésticos por toda a parte. O problema não era, de algum modo, dinheiro. Recebia quantia suficiente para viver com luxo numa grande cidade, pois era considerado uma espécie de empregado da Fundação Grado sem trabalhar. Acontecia que aquele era o pedaço de civilização mais próximo do túmulo de sua mãe, e ele queria estar lá.

Aquela vila estava sempre meio vazia. Os moradores costumavam sair de dia para buscar mercadorias numa pequena cidade. Hyoga, por sua vez, recarregava-se naquela venda e só ia além a trabalho. Jogou as coisas no trenó, viu que os cães estavam bem descansados. Eles pulavam, de um lado para o outro, e o líder latiu algumas vezes. Estavam mais agitados do que o normal. Olhando para a direção que o cão latia, avistou uma mulher e um garoto tentando arrastar um caixão sobre um pequenino trenó. Achou estranho. Outros cães começaram a latir e, mesmo mandando que se calassem, não se sossegavam. Hyoga então caminhou até os dois.

"Desculpe perguntar, mas... o que está havendo?"

Os dois ergueram os olhos vermelhos, e Hyoga imediatamente compreendeu.

"É meu marido", respondeu ela.

"Entendi... Mas... Não há mais ninguém? Ninguém da vila veio?"

"Não. Por favor... deixe-nos passar."

O cemitério era um pouco distante para que eles arrastassem o corpo até lá. Os cães continuaram a latir, provavelmente por causa do cheiro do cadáver. Só faltava eles desobedecerem e virem atrás do corpo. Eram sempre bem tranquilos e obedientes, por isso Hyoga não conseguia compreender por que tanta agitação. Mas sentiu pena daqueles dois. Conhecia bem o peso de uma morte.

"Bem... Querem ajuda? Posso carregar o caixão para vocês."

"Não!", gritou o menino, "eu vou carregar o caixão dele!"

Mas a mãe olhou para o fardo de madeira e acabou cedendo.

"Nós aceitamos a ajuda. Muito obrigada."

"Mãe! Eu quero levar o caixão..."

"Você pode me ajudar", disse Hyoga, sorrindo um pouco. "Afinal, todo homem deve ser forte para carregar o caixão de alguém especial. Você tem razão em querer levá-lo. Vamos fazer isso juntos."

Depois de ouvir atentamente às suas palavras, o menino recomeçou o choro. Hyoga foi até o caixão, construído de forma desajeitada, e ergueu-o com cuidado. Encaixou as costas sob a superfície de baixo, gelada e suja de terra. Tomou o cuidado de pegar um pouco à frente, para que a parte de trás pendesse. Era uma carga justa ao menino. Dentro de seus limites, mas pesada, bem pesada. Assim tinha de ser a morte.

"Agora, garoto, pegue a parte de trás e não deixe o caixão cair."

O menino enxugou as lágrimas e obedeceu.

"Agora... ao mesmo tempo. Vamos lá."

Sentiu inveja daquele menino. Era estranho, mas ficou mesmo com inveja. Ele nunca teve a oportunidade de dar à mãe um enterro digno. Não houve ritual, não houve nada. Ela simplesmente ficou lá, congelada. Ao menos o menino estava tendo a chance de dizer adeus. Ele também não teve a oportunidade de dizer adeus a Camus, pois seu corpo já estava sob a terra quando saiu do hospital, depois da batalha das Doze Casas. E Isaac, que morreu em seus braços, permaneceu no fundo do mar. Provavelmente virou comida de peixes. Ele nunca tivera a chance de enterrar alguém de que gostava.

Era quase meio quilômetro até o cemitério. O menino esforçava-se para manter os braços firmes e até gemia com o esforço. Hyoga deixava que ele lidasse com o peso, porque ele mesmo gostaria de ter se encarregado do enterro de sua mãe. Mas ela nunca foi enterrada de fato.

A cova já estava preparada. Havia um velho homem, com pá em mãos, o único funcionário do cemitério. Quando viu o grupo, veio ajudá-lo a colocar o caixão no chão, sobre umas cordas estendidas.

"Você é parente?", perguntou o velho.

"Não. Nem os conheço. Só vi que eles estavam com dificuldades para trazer o caixão, e ofereci ajuda."

"Então será que eu posso pedir que estenda a sua ajuda? Normalmente peço ajuda aos parentes."

Hyoga não podia dizer não e ir embora como se aquilo não fosse mais da sua conta. Ajudou o velho a amarrar as pontas das cordas numa velha estrutura de madeira para erguer o caixão. Não era um trabalho fácil, ainda mais para um homem como ele, que devia ter mais de sessenta anos. Mesmo assim, o funcionário girou a manivela, ergueu o corpo com experiência e colocou-o no fundo da cova. O trabalho restante era enterrar. Hyoga tomou a pá e passou a jogar a terra, agilmente.

Foi um trabalho intenso, pois queria terminar logo com tudo aquilo. Não porque quisesse ir embora em seguida, mas porque os choros da mãe e do menino incomodavam-no demais. O velho encarregou-se de colocar uma única coroa de flores sobre o túmulo. O padre não estava lá para rezar pela alma do homem. Quando o enterraram, tudo estava concluído.

"Muito obrigada por sua ajuda", agradeceu a mãe. "Deus está com o senhor."

Ele apenas assentiu brevemente e afastou-se. O velho saiu também, e levou a mão até suas costas, como se o guiasse pelo caminho.

"Venha."

O rosto do velho era frio. Imaginou que seria por ser o normal, o dia-a-dia do empregado. Depois de tantos trabalhos, a rotina devia endurecer o homem, ao menos por fora. Devia ser o mesmo aos cavaleiros. Guerreiros frios, insensíveis à morte do inimigo, endurecidos e de lágrimas secas. Aos poucos, ele aprendia a ser assim.

Pararam atrás de uma lápide, longe da mãe e do menino. O velho tirou um cigarro amassado do bolso, acendeu-o numa vela deixada por um visitante e deu algumas longas baforadas.

"Ah... Eu sempre trago um depois dos enterros. Quer?"

"Eu não fumo."

"Eu acho bom você arranjar um jeito de liberar a tensão. Digo, é bom pra quem está acostumado."

"Acostumado? Não presenciei o enterro de nenhum dos meus entes queridos."

"É mesmo? Você tem cara de quem enterra mortos todos os dias. Eu te trouxe pra cá exatamente para isso. Gostei da sua calma. Não quer trabalhar comigo? Quando eu morrer, você me enterra e fica no meu lugar."

A frieza com que ele falou da morte fez Hyoga sentir receio daquele homem. Se fosse um cavaleiro, seria do tipo que mataria sem hesitar.

"Não consigo ser frio. Não consigo controlar meus sentimentos tão bem quanto o senhor."

"As pessoas se tornam fortes diante da necessidade. Eu precisava comer, e este era o único emprego disponível para mim. Meu jovem, homens fracos têm mais chance de morrer cedo do que os fortes. Só se repousam os corpos na cova, nunca antes."

O velho nem o encarava. Hyoga sentiu um frio na espinha, apenas por olhar aquele coveiro todo sujo, tragando o cigarro e liberando uma vagarosa fumaça, que se misturava ao cheiro de velas.

"Eu ainda estou aprendendo a ser forte. Com licença."

Nenhuma palavra foi dita em resposta. Hyoga foi embora, saiu do cemitério e voltou para a cidade. Os cães, deitados na rua, ergueram as cabeças com as orelhas em pé, fitando-o. Logo as caudas abanaram num contentamento calmo. Levantaram-se em seguida, alegres. Agora agiam como sempre. Hyoga acariciou a cabeça de cada um deles, subiu no trenó e ordenou que partissem.

Durante o caminho, ficou pensando na tristeza da mãe e do garoto. Também na expressão calma e indiferente do velho. Teria o coveiro sido, em algum momento na vida, como ele? Apesar de ser cavaleiro, depois da batalha, Hyoga sempre pensava nos mortos que deixara pelo caminho.

_'Você tem cara de quem enterra mortos todos os dias.'_

Aquelas palavras não pararam de ecoar em sua mente...


End file.
